


Red like Leaves

by rosenongrata



Series: Autumn One-Shots (FE3H) [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, angst if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenongrata/pseuds/rosenongrata
Summary: Hapi wanders about the monastery too late during dusk trying to get back to Abyss.
Series: Autumn One-Shots (FE3H) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958305
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Red like Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> I just love Hapi a lot. Like, A LOT. My favorite FE character ever. 
> 
> Btw, a group of ravens is called an Unkindness! 
> 
> Prompts used: Crisp, short bursts of wind; ruffled hair; ravens; black cat

A girl with hair as red as the mountain autumn leaves walks through the shadowy grounds of Garreg Mach, it’s dusk and she’s trying her darndest to get back to Abyss before it gets too late. The bitter, crisp short bursts of wind are making it difficult- sometimes it gets so strong she has to brace herself against a wall as the wind completely ruins her hair, not that her hair wasn’t already messy to begin with. She resists a sigh as she brushes a bunch of tousled red-haired bangs out of her face once the burst of wind dies down. She removes herself from the safe sturdiness of the wall and begins her trek back to Abyss once more. 

As she makes her way back, she begins wishing she had brought a scarf or something to keep her warm. Anything, really. In the middle of her walk, she hears the cries of ravens behind her as she passes under some trees- the cries of the birds of ill omens make her jump as her breath hitches and gets stuck in her throat; she desperately resists a sigh and opts to letting out a long, drawn-out deep breath. She shakes her head to shake off the surprise and looks to the tree that she passed under, watching the dark ravens stare right back at her. 

She thinks, _‘maybe we aren’t too unlike each other, you know? Everyone considers us to be an ill omen, right? Not like we chose to be this way or anything… Ugh. Whatever.’_ She grumbles something to herself and turns away from the tree that has an Unkindness on it to return to her journey back to her room. 

Right as she reaches the hole in the wall to Abyss, a bone-skinny black cat is seen walking into it just a bit ways in front of her. She blinks several times for a solid moment before shaking her head at yet another coincidence and walking inside to head to her dorm room. She hopes that nothing else keeps her from the sweet realm of dreams. A much happier place where she can sigh as much as she wants. Although, sleep never came as easy as she hopes it would. 

The air during the walk is still and silent as no wind creeps into the eerie stone corridors that make up much of beneath the monastery and Abyss. She can’t help but yawn and stretch her tired arms above her head as she hopes more and more for the sweet relief of sleep. Perhaps if she’d stop thinking about it so much, then it would be faster getting there. 

Once she _finally_ arrives at her room, she smirks a bit and resists yet another sigh- but that one would’ve been a lot happier than most of her sighs. She goes to enter her room before hearing a squeaky meow to the side of her, she looks from side to side before looking to the floor and spotting the bone-skinny black cat from earlier. 

“Hey, little guy…” She says gently, trying to not scare the cat away on accident, not that she thinks the cat would be scared of her now considering they just meowed at her, “...You need something?” She asks, beginning to wonder why the cat was staring at her with most curious twinkling green eyes. 

The cat meows again and walks up to her before rubbing their body up against her leg and purring as loud as they can. She stares down at the cat and blinks in surprise, a bit bewildered why the cat wanted so much attention from her of all people. She’s used to attention, but it’s usually negative or backhanded and not…, _you know,_ affectionate and needy. 

She pouts a bit, her bottom lip pursing out a bit as she ponders on what to do. She decides, _‘heck it,’_ and picks up the cat, quickly coming to realize just how cold the little guy is. She immediately frowns and cradles the cat closer, trying to warm them up the best she can. She usually avoids animals (for their sake), but this one is in obvious need of warmth and some food. Her original mission was to get to bed as soon as possible, but now she has newfound energy in taking care of this abandoned and starving cat. So, what to do now? Well, go get some food for the little guy, of course! 

She heads to the dining area quickly, just as quickly getting some suitable food for the cat to chow down on. She smiles and watches the cat eat all of the leftover fish up, she couldn’t complain about a happy little kitty, now could she? Even when the cat was full of fish, they immediately meowed at her again and hopped up onto her, wanting more attention and warmth. She obliges without much complaint, she’s happy to oblige in her new furry friend. 

She picks the cat up and cradles them close while she walks back to her room for some much-needed rest and warmth from the cozy, thick blankets. Once there, she places the cat down on the bed and puts a finger to their nose before saying, 

“Stay here, little guy.” 

Then, she turns away to get dressed down for bedtime. Once in her suitable attire for such important matters, she sits down on her bed and runs a warm hand over the cat’s back, watching their butt rise high into the air from the pleasant feeling. She feels herself smile again, she swears she can’t quite remember the last time she felt so peaceful and content. 

She gets tucked in for bed, letting the cat curl up right next to her under the covers- that kitty did need a lot of warmth, she hopes they don’t get too hot under all of these blankets. Her hand softly rests on the cat, feeling the vibration of their purr and their coldness slowly rises to a comfortable warmth. They’re both happy as can be as they drift off to a sweet slumber. 

_What a nice turn of events, huh?_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I encourage you to leave your thoughts. Thank you!


End file.
